Special Project
by Eyes Behind the Mask
Summary: College student Lizzy Philips is house sitting for her parents. One night while doing a school project on her laptop, a visitor provides her with some much needed relief.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mrs. Philips stopped to carefully turn around on the snow covered, slightly icy front walk and look at her daughter as Mr. Philips put their suitcases in the car. "I bet we could still get you your own room at the hotel."

"No thanks, Mom." Lizzy Philips smiled at her mother's final attempt of many to get her to come along on their post Christmas vacation to warmer climate. "Really, I should focus on my school project this week."

She spent the first week of her winter break with her parents for Christmas and was going to head back to the apartment she shared with two roommates when her parents went out of town. They suggested that she stay at their house instead. With no one else there for almost a whole week, it would give her the privacy and quietness she needed to focus on her school project. She couldn't deny that her roommates would likely distract her plenty if she went back to the apartment.

"I still can't believe they assigned you a project over winter break." Mrs. Philips shook her head in annoyance. "That never happened when you were in grade school."

"Well I'm in college now, Mom." Lizzy shrugged, not knowing what else to tell her. "Things work a lot differently."

After seeing her parents off, Lizzy started to head back inside, pausing when she noticed a figure slowly walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She might not have paid him anymore attention if it wasn't for his pale mask. She didn't understand why he had it on. It was Christmas, not Halloween. If it was to hide his face because he planned to break into someone's unattended house for their freshly opened and potentially valuable Christmas gifts, he wasn't doing a very good job with hiding himself otherwise. He didn't seem to notice her at all, eventually turning the corner at the end of the street and disappearing from her sight.

Finally stepping back inside, Lizzy leaned against the front door after she shut it. She still had the masked man on her mind. More specifically, his body. She hadn't been able to tell much else about him due to that mask, but he was well built. He would have possibly been a lot of help for that college project of hers.

Pouring herself a glass of white wine, leftover from Christmas, she went to her laptop that was set up in her old bedroom. She would be spending a lot of time there over the next few days on her project. She didn't get to work on that just yet however. She started to search for something that the man's pale mask reminded her of. When she was a kid, she remembered hearing about the Halloween murders in Haddonfield. The man in the white mask who tried to murder his sister and then tried to murder his niece, butchering their friends and others in the process. Even though Haddonfield was several counties away, the murders affected everyone around for a long time.

While any pictures of the killer or his mask seemed nonexistent, Lizzy eventually found a page with a single picture, a sketch actually of what his mask looked like as described by one of the survivors. It was eerily similar to the mask the man was wearing outside. It couldn't be him though. From what she'd read while trying to find a picture of the mask, there hadn't been a confirmed sighting of Michael Myers in years.

Finishing her glass of wine, she took one last look at the sketch of the mask before closing the window and standing to get ready for her project. It only took her a few minutes, putting on a plain, loose t-shirt with no bra and gym shorts to hide her thong. Pouring a second glass of wine before getting on the bed with her laptop, she logged into her account on the webcam show site she belonged to. Her college project. Not for any class, but a way for her to make easy spending money while having fun at the same time. She didn't have a boyfriend at the moment, so she felt no guilt for being a performer on the site.

When Lizzy was ready, she opened her webcam and while she waited, set up some low music in the background. It wasn't long before people joined the room, some usernames she recognized, more that she didn't. She chatted with them as they typed messages to her. Some complimented her looks or begged for a quick peek at her goods while others talked in a more casual manner with her. It was slower than usual however due to the holidays and while she received a few tips, which she was of course thankful for, no one was throwing enough of the site's coins her way to pay for a private show.

As she was considering actually flashing her tits to see if that would send anyone over the edge into paying her for a private show, she heard the front door bang open. She bolted upright on her bed, listening for any footsteps or voices. It couldn't have been her parents. They would have called or texted her if something was wrong and they were returning home.

Climbing to her feet, Lizzy grabbed a baseball bat from underneath the bed and her cellphone before cautiously making her way downstairs. Half way down, she stopped. The front door was standing wide open with no one in sight. Not even the wet shoe prints she'd expect from someone coming in from the snow. She was pretty sure she locked the door after seeing her parents off, but if she didn't, it seemed entirely possible to her that the door simply blew open due to a sudden strong gust of wind.

Her heart rate slowing down slightly, she went down the remaining steps and having a quick peek outside, shut and locked the door. It was locked for sure this time. Laughing and shaking her head at what she assumed was her own forgetfulness, she turned around only to be slammed back first into the door by a large hand that wrapped strongly around her throat. Her eyes widened as she saw the white mask of the man who walked past outside earlier in the day. The man in the Michael Myers' mask.

Her hands quickly growing weak from his tight grasp cutting off her air, the baseball bat and phone slipped from her fingers to the floor with a clatter. He squeezed tighter at her throat, causing her wonder if he was going to strangle her then and there when he finally relaxed his grip. It was still firm, cold against her flesh, but she could breathe again.

Lizzy struggled under his grip, her comparatively small hands reaching up to grab at his hand. "Please don't hurt me!"

He tilted his head to one side, staring at her, his breathing calm and steady. She reminded him of so many girls from before. Begging, pleading with him. Their styles of clothing and hair might have changed, but their personalities were the same. Young and weak, easy to fool. This one couldn't have been more than a couple years out of high school. Her round breasts jutted out at him from underneath her shirt. Her wavy, blonde hair hung loose, resting partially over her breasts. He could feel his cock hardening at these sights. Sights he'd witnessed many times before, sometimes even touching them for himself. Enjoying them in the way their boyfriends intended to enjoy them. In the way her friends on that device that looked like a TV attached to a typewriter wished to enjoy them. His breathing suddenly got a little heavier underneath that pale mask.

Bringing his other, empty hand up to grab Lizzy with as well, he swung her into the living room and onto the sofa. He finally released her throat, but she was too stunned by his actions to react in time and attempt to flee. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around both her shorts and thong and yanked them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. Now she tried to kick at him, letting out a scream. He was still faster, unzipping his dark jumpsuit, his hard cock popping out, before wrapping his hands around her ankles. His slowly warming fingers pressed into her flesh as he forced her legs open and back, fully exposing her recently shaven pussy to him. It was still even slightly moist due to some of the thoughts she was having while on her webcam.

She knew exactly what was about to happen. "No! Please no!" God his cock was big. Long, thick, veiny. The head stood out too, the ridge between it and the shaft of his cock the biggest she'd ever seen outside of internet porn. "Please! I'll show you where all the jewelry is if you just leave me alone!" She could see the drop of pre-cum already forming on the tip. There was no stopping this.

Lizzy could only watch helplessly as he leaned in, his stiff cock poking, rubbing against her clit. This got an involuntary moan out of her and she resisted the urge to reach down, to help guide his cock exactly where he wanted it. Where she found herself wanting it after seeing it. She didn't want what he had in mind, but at the same time, her human desires were kicking in. Those same desires that brought her so much enjoyment in working on her college project.

He didn't need her help anyway, moving his right hand from her left ankle for only a second to grab his fat cock and force the head into the opening of her pussy. The moan she let out from the sudden stretching was more than enough of a distraction for her to not fight back with her free leg before he could get his hand back around her ankle. His breathing hitched as he slowly pushed his cock in deeper, the veiny shaft spreading her pussy in a way that maybe only her thickest toy could achieve. Her pussy quickly got wetter for him, unable to resist his still pushing cock just as much as she was unable to resist moaning in pleasure, gripping the cushions of the sofa with both hands.

He could feel her hot juices welcoming his cock. He didn't start pumping his hips quite yet despite his cock pulsing inside of her, wanting to cum. He'd learned from his prior, similar experiences that it was always better to drag things out. Better for him and as unintended as it might be, better for them too. Their moans pleased him, similar to their screams when he decided it was time to end them.

He pushed his cock farther into her pussy until his balls were pressing against her. She shook her head from side to side, moaning more, her pussy tightening hard around his cock, trying to milk it. She didn't cum, not yet. Pushing her legs back a little further, he gently rocked against her, the sudden tremor causing her pussy to pulse hard around his pulsing cock. As he did this, working slowly, careful to not send her over yet, he stared down at her, watching her face as she grit her teeth, only opening her mouth to moan, eyes closed, gripping the sofa tighter.

She was pretty sure he'd managed to get his cock deeper than she'd ever managed with any of her toys. It hurt a little to have that intrusion so deep within her and at the same time, it was driving her crazy. She might have yelled at him to stop rocking against her for a damn minute if she could catch her breath long enough in between moans. With that out of the question and him showing no sign of letting up on his teasing of her sopping pussy, she let go of the sofa cushion with one hand rub at her clit, quickly cumming. Her juices gushed against his long, fat cock, seeping out onto the sofa cushion beneath her.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good!" She kept rubbing her clit as she came, her body shuddering on his cock, her pussy squeezing his cock even tighter. He'd stopped rocking against her, but he did press his body more against hers, pushing his cock as absolutely deep as it could go inside of her. "Oh my god! Fuck!"

Just as Lizzy finished cumming, she started to bring her other hand to her pussy as well, trying to catch her breath again. She quickly brought the hand back to the cushion however when he pulled back only to thrust his cock all the way back inside of her, his balls slapping against her. Her body shuddered again, her pussy gripping his cock more, causing it to pulse harder inside of her. It wanted him to empty his balls inside of her. She wanted that. She almost wished he'd let go of her ankles and fuck her in a different position, but she realized that in a way, his restraining of her elevated her level of pleasure.

He grunted himself as he continued thrusting his slippery cock deep into her equally slippery pussy. Every time her pussy gripped his cock, he felt himself getting closer to cumming too. The head tingled, that sensation intensifying each time he backed his cock out, the ridge dragging along the walls of her pussy. He quit watched her face when she reached both hands to her pussy, applying her fingers flat against her crotch around his cock, pressing against the sliding shaft, her thumbs working her clit wildly.

Her moaning was getting louder. "Oh shit! You're going to make me cum again!"

Maybe it was her words or just the view of his cock ramming rapidly in and out of her hot, wet pussy. Or maybe it was simply time for him to cum. Because cum he did and it was hard. He pushed his cock as far as he could back inside of her pussy, launching several shots of his hot seed deep into her pussy. Her own juices again washed over his cock, more dripping out to the sofa, off of the backs of her legs and off of his draining balls.

For a moment, Lizzy could feel the hotness of his seed in her womb before it melded together with her own heat. Good thing she was on the pill thanks to those boys at college. She realized he'd stopped thrusting or even rocking his body against her, even loosening his grip on her ankles. Finally a chance for her to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure who you are, but that felt great." She reached up and tried to gently brush a hand against the cheek of his white mask. This caused him to pull away from her, his cock slipping messily out of her vagina. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you!"

She stared up at him, rubbing the hand instead gently over her pussy, sensitive now thanks to his big cock. It was then that she realized the mess they'd made on the sofa cushion. If only she'd been able to lay a towel down ahead of time. At least her parents wouldn't be returning home for another four days.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me?" She stood up, knees weak and shaking, still looking at him. When she felt sure he wasn't going to attack her, she took his hand and led him upstairs to her room.

The first thing Lizzy saw when she returned to her room was the still open laptop. She'd forgotten all about it. If her moans had been as loud as they felt, she imagined some of her viewers managed to get their rocks off anyway. Peeking at the screen, she saw that all but a couple users had left the room. There were plenty of comments however, most wondering where she went and complaining that she shouldn't have her camera on if she wasn't actually going to be there. Oh well, she had no doubt that the majority of them would be back the next time she was online.

She closed her laptop and looked at him again. He was just standing in the doorway, watching her. "I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

At that, Lizzy headed off to the bathroom to pee and clean up a little. When she returned to her room, still wearing just her t-shirt, he was standing in the room, near her bed, his coveralls zipped up now. She smiled and laid down on her bed, laying on her side to look up at him. He didn't turn around to look at her, merely turning his head to the side, no doubt able to see her out of the corner of his eye.

She wasn't sure if it was true. He had the outfit and behaved like she read he did. But for quite a few reasons, it was hard to believe. She decided to try anyway. "Lie down with me, Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, Lizzy found that she was alone in her bed. She didn't remember going to bed that way. Sitting up, she pulled the covers around herself, cold, and realized it was light outside. Snowing again too. Michael must have left sometime after she fell asleep, which hadn't taken long. Either that or the wine she drank hit her a lot harder than she expected and she imagined the whole night.

Keeping a blanket around her, she climbed out of bed and stepped into the hallway. The whole night had occurred because standing at the top of the stairs was Michael. He was looking back down the hallway at her. He remained motionless as she approached him.

"There you are." She wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her head against his chest. His breathing was slow, but strong and steady. "I'm glad you're still here. Last night was amazing."

His arms remained by his side, only looking down slightly at the top of her head. The perfect opportunity to draw that kitchen knife hidden inside his coveralls to spill her blood. Yet he didn't go for the weapon, not at that moment. His cock twitched at his own memories of the night before. If she noticed, she didn't react.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast." Dropping her blanket to the floor and taking his hand, she led him downstairs to the kitchen.

Michael stood near the table as Lizzy started taking out bacon, eggs, and bread. She admittedly wasn't a great cook, but she was pretty sure she could make something good enough to give him any energy he might need for a possible repeat performance of the night before. She hoped he wanted more. She knew she did.

"I don't remember the last time I cooked for a guy." She dug out one of her mom's frying pans out from a cabinet. "Of course, I don't remember the last time I met a guy worth cooking for."

He heard her words, but his mind was focused elsewhere. He watched her body. The way she moved. The way those round breasts bounced slightly underneath her t-shirt. The way her shirt lifted when she stood on her tiptoes to reach for a cabinet above the stove, exposing her bare ass, a slight bounce to it as well. His cock was quickly getting harder.

"Go ahead and sit down." He did as she said, hiding his hard on from her view. "This will be ready soon. Can I get you something to drink?"

Michael didn't answer, not that Lizzy was surprised, so she brought him a glass of orange juice. After the food was ready and on plates, she placed them on the table before sitting down across from him. Giving him a smile, she began to eat.

He didn't join her in eating, nor did he touch the orange juice, choosing to keep his mask in place. He only looked down silently at the plate of food for a moment before looking back up at her, watching her eat. When she was about halfway finished, she looked up and noticed he hadn't touched his food, prompting her to set down her fork.

"If you're not hungry for that, maybe you're hungry for something else?" Grinning, she stood up and pulled her shirt off, dropping it to the floor. She reached up to grab her breasts squeezing them gently. "I know I'm hungry for something else."

His cock was completely hard at that point. He would have possibly pulled it out to start stroking under the table if he didn't know she was about to do something similar to it for him. He watched her as she walked around the table until she was standing next to him. When she dropped to her knees, he knew exactly what she wanted. He pushed his chair back and stood for her, his bulge in her face. He wasn't about to stop her from doing something she was clearly eager for.

Lizzy reached up and quickly finding the zipper of his coveralls, pulled it down. Reaching inside, she wrapped a hand around his thick, firm cock and pulled it out. She didn't hesitate for even a second to wrap her lips around the fat head, sucking on it and teasing his piss hole with her tongue, thinking of it like a piece of fruit that she planned to extract juice from. Hot, sticky juice.

Her one hand still on his cock, she brought her other hand up as well, stroking them together along the veiny shaft. She applied some pressure with her grip as she sucked harder on the head, using the tip of her tongue to draw out pre-cum. She didn't care how quickly he came. She wanted him to cum. She wanted to make him cum. Between those thoughts and the fact that she was sucking away on his big cock, her pussy was growing quite wet. It wanted more of his cock too. She didn't dare remove a hand from his cock to play with herself however. She knew she'd get more than just a hand soon enough.

She looked up at him as his cock pulsed underneath her hands, her tongue now licking the underside of his cock head. She could feel more of his pre-cum ooze out of his piss hole onto her tongue. her continuously pumping hands doing a lot to draw it out. When she looked back down at her work, she realized she also had a good view of his balls. The same balls that she'd felt slapping against her as he fucked her the night before. They were big too, very much in proportion with the rest of his cock. Big and she was certain capable of producing another big load of cum for her.

Michael kept his eyes on her the entire time as she sucked away at his cock. His hands were at his sides, balled into fists. His cock steadily pulsed harder and harder. Her mouth and hands were easily as pleasing to his cock as her pussy was. She even got the rare groan out of him when the tip of her tongue returned to do some more flicking and digging at his piss hole. His breathing was getting heavier, his balls boiling with fresh cum for her.

As her eyes closed, she ran her hands faster along his shaft. Her eyes popped back open wide however when his hands grabbed her hair tightly and forced more of his cock into her mouth. Just the head of his cock kept her mouth pretty full, this action putting her into a real struggle. Her hands moved from his shaft to his hips. He pushed until his cock was all the way in her mouth and going down her throat, pulsing harder as she struggled harder. He could feel her flexing around his cock as she struggled to breathe. He held head in place on his big cock until she started gagging and he finally let her pull back, leaving his cock coated, dripping with her saliva. She coughed, wiping some of the drool away from her mouth. He thought she might give up on sucking his cock after that. She proved him wrong by slurping the swollen head right back into her mouth, sucking even harder. She gripped his cock harder with her hands as well, the saliva helping her stroke it even faster.

Lizzy could feel Michael's cock pulsing ever harder underneath her slightly trembling hands. She hadn't expected him to make her deep throat his big cock, yet she was certain her pussy got wetter than ever as a result. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth off the head and flicked her tongue rapidly at the tip instead. Her hands were working rapidly too, sliding up and down his slick shaft fast enough to make the muscles in her arms ache.

She paused her tongue flicking, her hands still pumping away. "Give me that fucking cum, Michael!" She looked him in the eyes as she said this, or at least in the black eye holes of his mask. "I want it in my mouth!"

She started flicking her tongue again and almost right away, his hot cum began to spurt from the piss hole she'd kept toying with. The first two, long shots of his sticky, white seed, hit her tongue in mid flick, causing most of it to splash onto her face. For the last few shots, she cupped her tongue under the head of his cock, allowing the cum to easily shoot into her mouth. His whole cock jumped hard with each spurt, even with her tight grip. His heavy breathing and grunts let her know just how good, how relieving it felt to him. As the shooting stopped, she slowed her stroking down while increasing her grip, forcing a few more drops out of that delicious head before she swallowed the whole load.

His own eyes closed underneath that mask as he caught his breath. The sensitive, still twitching head of his cock disappeared once again into her wet mouth. She continued to slowly tug at his cock while digging her tongue at his piss hole more, making sure she got all of his cum.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." His eyes snapped back open at the sound of her voice. She'd finally released his still hard cock. "It sure sounded like you enjoyed it." She smiled and moved a hand to her face, pushing a finger through the cum there before sticking her finger into her mouth for one more taste. "I guess I need a shower now. Care to join me?"

Lizzy climbed to her feet and made her way towards the stairs from where she was still able to see him standing in the kitchen, watching her. She motioned for him to follow before heading up. He didn't follow, which might have left her more disappointed if her mind wasn't still so focused on her breakfast. She certainly got her protein for the day.

When she pulled back the shower curtain, she realized that it was already damp inside. She guessed he took a shower while she was still asleep that morning. She wished she'd heard him. She would have joined him then.

Starting and stepping under the hot water, she didn't wash up right away. Her hand flew down to her pussy and she rubbed rapidly at her clit. Having his cock with her in the shower would have helped, but her thoughts did plenty for her. Thoughts of Michael pinning her down and fucking her deep on the sofa. Sucking his cock on the kitchen floor. Him forcing her to deep throat him. His big fucking cock. That fat head and that thick, veiny shaft. Exploding against her tongue and into her mouth.

She was forced to place a hand on the tile wall in front of her as she quickly came, moaning and breathing heavily, rubbing at her clit as fast as she could with her other hand. She then just stood under the steamy water as she caught her breath.

Lizzy wanted Michael and she didn't want it to ever end. She didn't know how it would work when her parents got back from their vacation. She couldn't suck his cock on the kitchen floor when they got back home, that much was obvious. She didn't even know how she would explain him to them. How do you explain wanting to be with a stranger after he breaks into your house and basically rapes you?

She didn't linger too long in the shower, wanting to get back her guest. She soaped up and washed off, including what was left of his cum on her face. When she turned the water back off and pulled open the curtain, she found that Michael was standing in the bathroom doorway, staring at her. He startled her, but she quickly recovered and smiled. His cock was still out, still hard. His hand mindlessly moved to it and slowly stroked.

"You sure you don't want to shower with me?" She pushed her wet, blonde hair back. "In here, we can make each other dirty over and over again."

He stepped into the bathroom. She thought he was actually about to take her up on that offer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her dripping, wet body and yanked her out of the tub.

"Michael!" She was startled, but didn't fight him. She was glad she didn't when he sat her on the edge of the counter next to the sink. It was slick underneath her wet ass, but his body pressed against hers prevented her from sliding off.

She looked at his face, trying to see his eyes, before he stepped back and grabbed his cock. Lining it up with her pussy, which was already getting wet again for him, he shoved it in. She moaning loudly and unlike the night before, he didn't take it slow, filling her pussy to the brim with his hot meat in a matter of seconds. He held it in place as she reached down to rub her clit, her legs starting to wrap around him.

"Oh god, Michael! Fuck me!" She ground her body against his, clamping her pussy down on that cock, trying to urge him along.

Lizzy's wish was promptly granted, for he began to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. She leaned back, using one hand to prop herself up while the other continued rubbing at her tingling clit. He groaned himself as the still sensitive head of his cock easily slid along the inside of her hot, wet pussy. He thrust slowly, pushing the head in as deep as the length of his cock allowed before leaning back and letting his cock pull out until just the head was still inside her. He could feel her pussy spasm harder than before each time he refilled her pussy.

As she quickly got close to cumming again, she tightened her legs around his body, getting his coveralls damp with water. Then, with a series of loud moans and groans, she got his cock damp with her juice as she came all over his still thrusting cock. Her pussy tightened harder around his cock, wanting it to cum too. This only resulted in him thrusting harder, getting several squeals out of her.

Moving the arm she was holding herself up with, she instead wrapped it around his body. This didn't allow him to thrust his cock as much, but she could feel his hot body against hers and she liked that. He solved the reduced thrusting by instead shoving his pulsing cock back into her pussy as deep as he could and grinding against her. She moaned more, able to feel that cock head deep inside of her, keeping her pussy fully stretched around his cock. Still rubbing at her clit with her other hand, she ground back against him, making sure to keep his cock deep inside of her pulsing pussy. Even with their fucking slowing down, his big cock managed to keep her on edge.

Her hand grabbing the back of his head, she pulled the right ear of his mask close to her mouth. He struggled against her at first, stopping when she began to whisper. "Let's go to my bed. I've got an idea that I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy."

Gently, Lizzy pushed Michael back. He allowed this, his slippery cock sliding out of her equally slippery pussy. A combination of her juices and his precum oozed off the tip. She knew he wanted to cum again. He would soon. She could guarantee that.

With a towel over her shoulder, she took one his big hands into both of her smaller hands and led him to her bedroom. Laying the towel out on her bed, she reached into the suitcase she brought with her and took out a tube. She held it out to him, grinning. Nothing needed to be said to him about what she wanted. Once he looked closer at the tube and realized it was lube, he knew what she wanted. He grabbed her and forced her down onto the mattress on her knees over the towel. She leaned forward, stretching out, her head on the mattress, before wiggling her bottom playfully at him.

He snapped the lid of the tube open and dumped about half of the lube out onto her ass. She shivered slightly at its coldness. With both hands, he began to rub the lube around on her ass cheeks, squeezing gently at them. Once it was spread there, she felt his fingers slowly move towards her puckered hole, rubbing the lube around further over it. Her hole tightened at first before relaxing against his warm touch.

After he massaged the lube around her asshole, he pressed his index finger against her asshole. It again tightened before relaxing as she pushed back against him until his fingertip slid past her sphincter. She jumped slightly and let out a softer moan at the sudden invasion of her one hole he'd yet to put his cock in. As one of her hands moved down to rub at her clit again, he slid his finger deeper, slowly, wiggling it, spreading the lube around her insides. He thrust his finger several times before pulling out and squirting another quarter of the lube out, this time directly on her hole. She shivered harder and squirmed as her popped a second finger in along with the first.

That day wouldn't be Lizzy's first experience with anal. It was a common request on her private webcam shows and she'd also learned that quite a few college guys loved anal. But they weren't Michael. That scared her a little. She appreciated his toying of her asshole before using his cock on it, but she knew that even his big fingers couldn't quite prepare her for what she knew was coming.

If she wanted to back out, she was pretty sure she'd be able to convince him to put his cock back in her pussy. She didn't want that though. She rather enjoyed anal to begin with and she knew she'd always wonder what she missed out on if she stopped him.

She moaned again as his two fingers slid as deep as he could get them. He wiggled them against the walls of her asshole and tried to spread them, stretching her hole further. When he slid them back out, she heard the last of the lube being squirted out. It wasn't onto her ass though. She knew it was time and a moment later, she felt the head of his cock press at her still relatively small hole. His cock head was big, maybe too big. Before she could protest however, the lubed head popped past her sphincter, which snapped shut tightly just below the ridge separating the head and shaft.

"Oh fuck!" She rubbed her clit harder, her other hand clinching the covers. Though the lube and toying had done a lot to prepare her, she'd never had anything that big come in or go out of her chute.

Lizzy was grateful that he didn't rush his cock up her ass. Compared to earlier, he was being rather sweet and gentle. Her breathing hitched when he pushed against her to feed a little more of cock into her, stretching her bowels in ways she never expected to feel before. She didn't let up on her clit, her pussy sopping, dripping in ecstasy.

He watched as his thick cock slid between her ass cheeks and up her ass. Slowly it slid deeper, her insides involuntarily squeezing around it, trying to consume more of it. He could feel her body pulsing around his hard meat as she continued playing with her pussy.

She was certainly handling it better than some. Some screamed, begged for him to stop. Told him that he was going to tear them in half. Not this girl. She was embracing what he had for her. Not only did her ass want more of his cock, she wanted more. And he wasn't going to deny her of that.

As Michael's cock disappeared fully inside Lizzy's ass, she was cumming again. Fresh juice pushed out from the lips of her pussy, dripping down her legs and off of his balls to the towel below. He was going to cause her to make a big mess and she didn't give a damn. It was already proving to be worth it. Her one hand had an ironclad grip on the covers as her other hand rubbed all over her pussy, feeling the warm juice, before reach further to feel his balls. She squeezed his balls playfully. The same balls that provided her with a mouthful of cum in the kitchen. She was determined to milk him for more.

"It feels so good to have you so deep in me!" She pressed her ass back against him, wiggling slightly, her stretched sphincter trying to squeeze shut on his shaft. She ground more against him as her hand returned to her clit, rubbing more at it. She could feel his cock pulsing hard, the pulsing increasing with each bounce of her hips, with each squeeze of her soft, hot insides.

She was already close to cumming again, working her hips harder and faster against him. As she squeezed down as hard as she could on his cock, she felt him erupt again. His piss hole opened wide, shooting long, thick strings of his sticky seed deep into her bowels. Not only did his cock shudder with each launch of his sperm, the rest of his body did too. His hands moved to her hips, holding on firmly.

The feeling of his cum spilling into her was more than enough to send her over as well. Moaning loudly, her juices flowed more than ever before, getting all over her legs and the towel, soaking it. Her own body shuddered with pleasure, her toes curling, her ass gripping his cock as tight as possible, locking it inside of her and allowing her to feel every vein, every bump of it.

When her breathing finally slowed back down, she continued bouncing her ass against him, softly, just enough to ensure his cock stayed hard for her. Her hand rubbed gently at her clit, her pussy twitching due to the high sensitivity from all her rubbing. "Fuck me. Fuck me with that big cock of yours. Please, Michael. Fuck me as hard and deep as you want."

As his own breathing and the rest of his body besides his cock returned to normal, he tilted his head slowly to one side and then the other. And that was all he needed to hear. Keeping his hands on her hips, he slowly retracted his cock from her ass until just the head was inside. Her sphincter clinched around the ridge, refusing to let it leave.

"Oh, Michael. Please give it to me!" He loved to hear her beg. He pushed back in, slowly but not as slow as before. When he in as deep as his cock could go, he didn't hesitate to pull back out to the same point, watching as her asshole squeezed repeatedly, urging him back in. He pushed back in a little faster, her well-lubed insides providing almost no resistance at that point, wrapping warmly around his thick shaft. He pulled back and pushed in faster, repeating this until he was thrusting rapidly.

"Oh fuck, you're so big! Don't stop!" Lizzy reached back with both hands and gripped her ass cheeks tightly to spread them, providing him the ultimate view of his cock sliding in and out of her tightly stretched ass.

She was guessing he liked the view since his thrusting only got faster and harder, plowing her ass like no man had ever done for her before. She kept her hands on her ass cheeks, her nails digging into the flesh. Juices dripped from her pussy as uncontrollably as her moans. The feeling of the fat head of his cock repeatedly ramming deep into her backdoor caused her pussy to pulse harder, as did the feeling of the head's ridge dragging back out, pleasurably raking along her bowel walls.

"Fuck, I'm cumming again! It feels so good!" Her juices squirted from her sopping slit, her loud moans quickly overtaking her voice. She could feel his cock pulsing again as she her asshole squeezed tightly around his meat again. She was unable to talk to Michael at that point, to coax him along into cumming again himself.

As he managed to maintain the speed and force of his thrusts, his vision was focused solely on her spread ass. He'd never been with a girl who enjoyed anal as much as this one did. It was a change that only brought more pleasure to him too.

He suddenly pulled his cock all the way out of her ass, no doubt leaving her thinking he was about to cum again. Instead, he put his hands on hers to spread her ass cheeks further, exposing just how stretched her asshole had become thanks to his fat cock and relentless thrusting. He could see right into her bowels. Gripping the base of his hard cock with both hands, he guided it back in, sliding in easier than ever before. Air was forced out of her around his cock, a sound she possibly didn't hear as the reintroduction of his cock to her gaping ass forced a loud moan out of her mouth.

It was almost as if he never paused, his thrusting picking up right where he left off. She was close to cumming yet again, her loosened asshole and bowels snapping repeatedly around the shaft of his thick cock against her will.

"Don't stop fucking me, Michael! Don't stop fucking me until I tell you! Keep pounding me up my dirty ass!" Just as Lizzy went over the edge once more, she wondered if she made a mistake by acting so bossy and selfish because he proceeded to do the exact opposite of what she said by pulling his cock back out.

After just a couple seconds, she realized it wasn't to examine her gape again but for him to cum. He let out several grunts through his heavy breathing as he shot a load of his white, hot, gooey jizz all her open asshole and her ass cheeks. When the splatters of cum stopped, she slowly rubbed a hand through some of what landed on her cheeks and moved it to her mouth, licking for another taste of his cum. It made her feel perhaps naughtier than she'd ever felt before and she was happy it was with Michael.

Carefully standing up to avoid making more of a mess than necessary, she said nothing and headed to the bathroom to clean off her ass cheeks and other messy areas as well. When she returned to her bedroom, his coveralls weren't zipped back up like the night before. Taking his hand, she pulled him into bed with her, laying her head on his chest.

"I love what you do for me, Michael." She closed her eyes, listening to his slowed breathing and strong heartbeat. "I've never cum like that before, even with a toy."

She fell asleep again soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up early the next morning, the sun just beginning to rise, Lizzy was happy to see that Michael remained in bed with her. He could have gotten up again. Not only had she apparently rolled off of him at some point during the night, she was pretty sure he wouldn't have easily wakened her after wearing her out with his cock.

Due to his mask, she couldn't tell if he was really asleep or not. Since he didn't seem to be looking at her, she was guessing he was asleep and slowly, gently straddled him. His cock, though soft, was a hot lump against her exposed pussy. Leaning in, she softly kissed the pale lips of his latex mask before gripping the sides and sliding it off of his head. She was a little relieved to find that his eyes were closed.

There was no telling when the last time was someone else saw his face. If he was anything like she'd heard when growing up, he was never without his mask. She was looking at the face of a man the authorities would no doubt love to get an updated description of and yet all she wanted to do was kiss him while taking his cock once more.

Leaning in again, she closed her eyes, intending to kiss his exposed mouth. As soon as her lips touched his, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat and he flipped her over on her back, laying between her legs. Her were eyes open wide and she looked up at him, not expecting this to be the way she looked him directly in the eyes for the first time.

Lizzy found herself unable to breath, unable to speak, and hardly able to move. She didn't know if she struggled to move because she was frightened or because she didn't want him to stop. Probably the latter since she could feel her pussy getting wet against his cock as he pressed it against her.

Michael watched as her face started getting red. It was a familiar sight to him, though usually the girl wasn't trying to grind her pussy against him. Wasn't ready and willing to make him cum, more than once if she had her way.

Her managing to remove his mask was a rare feat. It brought him back to October of 1963 and how he felt before he got his clown mask. How exposed he felt and how the mask helped hide the rage building up inside him.

He could feel her body beginning to tremble underneath him, similar to how she reacted when he gave her an orgasm. Except once the trembling stopped this time, there would be no further begging from her. At this thought, he released her throat and instead flipped her over onto her stomach, remaining on top of her.

She gasped for air, able to feel his hardening cock pushed between her ass cheeks. She thought he was about to slip his dick up her ass again. While she surprisingly didn't feel sore there, just a little sensitive, she was certain it was still loose. Those thoughts brought a fresh wave of wetness to her pussy.

He moved back and she wondered if he changed his mind entirely. She'd have to just change his mind back. Instead, he lifted her hips up slightly from the mattress and pressed the head of his cock at the moist lips of her pussy, easily sliding in and quickly filling her up as deep as he could with his thick meat. She gasped, the sensitive, tingling walls of her pussy clamping around his cock like it was hugging a dear friend. It had quickly become a dear friend for her.

Grabbing a pillow to place underneath her midsection, Michael released Lizzy and began to grind on top of her, laying over her with his big hands flat on the mattress near her head. His cock was slowly pulsing inside of her pussy, his grinding just as slow. Her pussy on the other hand was quickly getting wetter and she moaned when she intentionally squeezed the walls of her pussy around his shaft, every sensitive spot in her pussy lighting up at once.

In that position, she couldn't easily rub at her clit, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't need to. She was already close to cumming for the first time that day. The first of many times she hoped. She moaned again as the speed of his grind picked up, causing her pussy to unintentionally, rapidly, repeatedly squeeze around his cock. Her breathing hitched when he pressed harder against her, getting his cock a little deeper, and she came. Her pussy twitched hard around his cock as her juices gushed against his cock, leaking out onto her pillow and bed spread.

"Keep going, Michael," she said, her voice low, closing her eyes and stretching her arms out in front of her. "Fuck my pussy until you cum in it. It's all yours."

As if her words excited him, he started rocking his hips into her, his cock grinding harder inside her wet pussy and somehow digging just a little deeper. This got a squeal out of her and she grabbed at the covers. His meat was pulsing harder, working up to dumping more cum inside of her as she requested. In the meantime, he was more than welcome to continue grinding away at her pussy.

His hands also clutched the covers, though not as tightly as her hands were. His eyes were open, looking down at the back of her head, her blonde hair. He knew guys sometimes grabbed a girl's hair when they fucked them from behind. While girls seemed to enjoy it, he'd never tried it. It was tempting to try it with Lizzy. He had no doubt she'd enjoy it.

He didn't, not at that moment, focusing on working his hips. His breathing was starting to get heavier. He felt her cum again, her moaning getting louder as more of her pussy juice seeped out. Every time the walls of her pussy contracted around his fat cock, the head twitched hard inside of her and he tried to grind even harder against her, into her.

"Choke me!" she said. Though it caught her a little off-guard to be able to blurt it out so easily, she meant it. "Choke me while you cum!"

A request he'd never received before as it was usually the opposite, begging him to stop choking them, yet it was so easy to carry out. Reaching around with one hand, he grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly. He saw her hands grip the covers even tighter in response and felt her pussy grab hard around his cock.

She began to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. His cock was pulsing and twitching rapidly inside her pussy as he continued rocking his hips against her grip. When the head swelled slightly before his white seed spurted out in several, long, thick strings, she came once more herself. She came harder than before in fact, her pussy squeezing his shaft harder than she'd ever managed before, demanding every last drop of his cum as her juices rushed against his shaft and out onto her bed.

When he released her throat a moment later, she kept her eyes closed, catching her breathe and loosening her grip on the covers. He was still on top of her, but his grinding and rocking had ceased as he caught his own breathe.

"Michael," Lizzy said, almost completely relaxed face down on her bed with his cock crammed into her still slightly twitching pussy. Because of that, she regretted having to say what she had to say next. "I need to pee."

It seemed like he stopped moving entirely, even breathing at that statement. She almost giggled knowing he was just staring down at her, she imagined close to feeling as relaxed as she did. Slowly he pulled his cock out of her and rolled next to her. His cock was still hard, coated with both of their orgasms.

"Come with me and keep me company," she said, the sight of his cock irresistible to her.

She climbed off of the bed and he followed her. In the bathroom, she sat on the toilet seat, not peeing just yet. Instead, she motioned him closer and when he was standing right in front of her, she took his cock into her mouth. It wasn't the first time she'd tasted herself, but it was the first time she tasted both of them at the same time.

With his cock in place, she started peeing finally. The only two sounds in the room for the time being was that of her golden stream hitting the water and her mouth slurping on his big cock head, cleaning it with her tongue, digging into his own piss hole for any lingering drops that weren't smeared along the shaft of his cock or buried deep in her womb.

He looked down as she sucked away at the tip of his cock, reminding him of how the previous day with her started. Looking further down, between her spread legs, he could just barely seeing her urine emptying into the dark toilet bowl. Watching a girl pee was completely new for him. He knew it was something private, something not every girl wanted a guy to see. This girl wanted him to see though and he wasn't sure how to feel. His cock was still hard, so he supposed he liked it, but her eager mouth no doubt played a role in that hardness too.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lizzy slowly pulled her mouth off of the head of Michael's cock, her saliva dripping from the tip as well as out of her still open mouth.

"Fuck, I hope whoever that is just goes away," she said, her piss dribbling to a stop as she waited to see if they would indeed move on if no one answered the door. It rang again followed by knocking. "I'm sorry, I better answer it. Just wait up here. Hopefully it won't take more than a moment."

She stood up from the toilet and flushed before running out of the bathroom to her room. Grabbing her robe, she put it on tightly to conceal her nude body and headed downstairs, the doorbell ringing again in the process. Wiping any remaining drool from her mouth, she opened the door expecting Mormons or a deliveryman. It was actually someone she knew and not someone she was exactly happy to see. Charles Lawson, who she'd known since the third grade and who probably had a crush on her for just as long.

"Hi, Lizzy," he said with a big smile, a piece of breakfast stuck in his front teeth. "I heard you were back in town."

"Hi, Charles," she said, returning a smile nowhere near as big. "I'm just back for winter break. I'll be returning to college in a few days."

"That's just fine!" he said, trying to look over her shoulder into the house. She moved to block his view, but she quickly forgot all about that when he then said, "I'm transferring to the same college for the upcoming semester! We'll probably see each other every day!"

She wondered if her parents would accept her suddenly dropping out of college and said, "Wow, Charles. That's... some news. Why though?"

"Well, your university doesn't have as rigorous of a science program as I'd like, but I figure that if you're going to experience college, why not do it with your friends?" he said, bouncing on his feet in excitement. She had a feeling that she knew who those friends or rather friend was and she didn't want to be it. "Say, can I come in? It's mighty cold out here."

She started to tell him no, but he stepped under her arm and into the house anyway. "Sure, why not? I'm just sucking cock," she said, muttering the last part, not that he would have heard as he was already making his way to the sofa to make himself at home. She covered her hand over her mouth to hide a laugh when she realized it was the same cushion Michael first fucked her on, her pussy juice never cleaned from it.

"So how it college going for you? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, a question she knew would come up sooner or later.

"Yes, I do," she said quickly, immediately thinking of Michael. Now she was regretting telling him to stay upstairs.

"Well... that's nice," he said, at a loss for how to respond, clearly hoping to learn that she was single and ready to finally date him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Charles?" she said, getting more eager by the second to return to Michael. His cock in one of her three holes was the perfect reliever of any stress caused by a visit from Charles Lawson. The thought made him sound like a nickname for her period, but there was no nice way to put it. He was a nuisance and made it easy to dislike him.

"Not really," he said and she hoped that meant he planned to leave soon. "I just figured since your parents are out of town and my parents are busy with my sister, you could use the company."

"I'm sorry, Charles, but this isn't the best timing," she said, wondering if he'd been watching their house to know her parents were gone. "I was just about to step in the shower. I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk at school."

"That's fine," he said, waving a hand and standing up from the sofa, she hoped to walk to the front door. "I can entertain myself while you shower. Have you had breakfast yet? I can make you something."

He turned towards the kitchen, but he only got a few feet before one of his hands struck a vase and sent to the floor, shattering on impact. It was a complete mistake and she wasn't even particularly upset about it. It gave her good reason to send him away though.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, spinning around to face her. "Where's your broom? I bet we can glue it back together!"

"It's fine, Charles," she said, keeping her voice calm. "But maybe you should go now. I can take care of the vase myself. It's not a big deal."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, to do anything to convince her to let him stay. In a way, she felt a little bad for him. Fortunately, he went with her idea and left. After he was gone, she leaned against the door and let out a long sigh. She glanced at the vase and decided she would clean it up later, running up the stairs to return to Michael.

Lizzy saw he wasn't in her bedroom and thought he was waiting in the bathroom, waiting to continue. He wasn't there either. She quickly checked the other rooms upstairs and there was no sign of him in any of them either.

"Michael?" she said as she headed back downstairs to search there, wondering if he managed to sneak down while she was distracted with Charles.

She checked out front before making her way to the kitchen and checked out back too. She found that door to be unlocked when she was certain it'd been locked before and there were also shoe prints in the snow leading away from the house.

"Michael?" she said again, hoping he'd pop his head out from behind the storage shed or some other hiding place. But he didn't and she felt tears forming as she closed the door, leaving it unlocked, just in case.

As she went back to the living room and sat on the sofa, she thought of Charles and hoped his presence, his intruding presence hadn't frightened off Michael. Had she known it was him at the door, she might have even sent Michael down to answer it for her. A simple way to let Charles know just how busy she was and how unavailable she was to him.

Eventually, she went upstairs and showered. It wasn't the shower she'd had in mind for that day, far from it. She felt sad, alone, even a little disgusting, feeling as if she failed in some way at doing everything she could to keep Michael around. When she was finished showering, she realized she spent nearly an hour in there, lost in her thoughts and self-pity.

When it was closer to evening, she poured herself a glass of wine and opened her laptop, realizing that thanks to Michael, she hadn't used it at all the day before, a rare occurrence for her. She didn't even consider going onto the webcam show site. She was in no mood for that. She checked her email instead and looked through the photos her mother had posted from their vacation. It looked like her parents were having a lot of fun, clearly enjoying the warmer weather more than the cold weather back at home.

Going downstairs to see if there was another bottle of wine, she didn't make it to the kitchen for she found that Michael had returned and was sitting on the sofa. He couldn't have been there long, the snow on the floor from his boots leading from the kitchen only half melted. His mask was back on and he simply stared at her.

"Michael, you came back!" Lizzy said, setting her empty glass down on the coffee table as she approached him. "I thought you'd left me."

She proceeded to climb onto his lap, straddling him. He didn't stop her and even placed his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. She brought her lips close to the lips of his mask, wishing to kiss him. She moved her hands to his mask and started to pull at it. He allowed this and he didn't even choke her again when she kissed him hard on his mouth.

"I love you," she said, her voice a whisper as she kissed and lightly sucked at the side of his neck. "Don't leave me, Michael."

She found her hands already roaming to the zipper of his coveralls, tugging it down. She was a slave to his body, to his cock. His own personal slut. She spent most of the day and part of the night feeling like shit, fearing he'd runaway from her, and in less than a minute after his reappearance, she was already trying to dig his cock back out.

She grasped his hardening meat with both hands, gripping it tightly and pumping to get it harder. His cock was hot in her hands and his breath got caught in his throat as she rubbed both thumbs against the fat head, pre-cum beginning to form at his piss hole.

She felt his hands grasp the waist of her sweat pants and panties, pulling both down slightly to grab her ass cheeks. He spread them, one of his big fingers poking at her asshole, making her gasp, her hole involuntarily tightening. He didn't focus on her ass for long however, letting her cheeks close and instead moving a hand to palm her moistening pussy, pressing harder against it, grinding his palm over her clit. The toying of her clit did a lot to make her wetter and she leaned her head against him, moaning into his chest.

His cock throbbed in her tugging hands and he couldn't help letting out a groan when she squeezed the shaft tightly and rubbed her thumbs rapidly at the head again, the pre-cum acting as lube for her thumbs. He knew where she really wanted his cock and he was more than willing to let her have her way. He didn't know what he felt for her, not when it came to what she claimed to feel for him, but even he couldn't deny the pleasure derived from a horny girl taking your cock in one or more of her orifices.

Michael watched as Lizzy released him to remove her pants and panties the rest of the way before gripping his hard, dripping cock by the base. He removed his hand from her pussy, the palm smeared with her nectar and watched as she guided his meat towards her wet opening. His cock twitched as she forced the head to meet her clit, grinding the two together. She looked down at what she was doing to herself, moaning more. He wouldn't have objected if she kept that up, having no doubt it would lead to him cumming still, even if it took a little longer.

She finally stopped teasing both him and herself and let his cock slide into her pussy. She groaned as she settled down fully onto his lap, forcing his big cock deep. For a moment, she just sat there, enjoying to feeling of his cock stuffed inside of her, stretching the walls of her pussy. Despite him having already fucked her there, it still took a little getting used to.

As she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, pressing down to grind his cock as deep as she could get it inside her pussy, she kissed him on the mouth again. This time, she pushed things a little further by sliding her tongue into his mouth, meeting his tongue and flicking against it. She realized he could snap and do something like bite her tongue right off. She didn't believe he would though and he didn't, even rubbing his tongue back against hers slightly.

She felt his hand move to her pussy again, a single finger flicking at her clit. In response, she began to rock her hips a little faster, the walls of her pussy hugging his pulsing cock tightly. Groaning into his mouth, she started to cum, pushing down extra hard as a wave of her juices gushed over his meat. He didn't cum with her, but she knew that he would soon.

Even as Lizzy broke her kiss with Michael to catch her breath, she didn't let up on the rocking of her hips, moving even faster. Her hands gripped the cushion of the sofa behind him as she gripped his cock as hard as she could with her pussy, causing herself to moan from how much bigger it made his cock feel inside of her, how much more sensitive it made her pussy feel.

"I want you to cum with me when I cum again," she said in a whisper to his ear. "Empty those big balls into me. Please, Michael."

If he chose not to oblige her, she wouldn't hesitate to use her mouth to make him cum instead. That would be plenty fun itself, for both of them.

She rocked even faster, her breathing getting heavier again and she could hear his getting heavier too. She continually squeezed his cock with her pussy, even getting another groan out of him. She could feel his cock cock shuddering inside of her, ready to blow at any moment.

Releasing the sofa, she placed a hand gently over his hand that was toying her clit and she used her other hand to reach down for his balls, squeezing them, feeling their heat and their hard pulse. Moving the hand away from his balls, she joined the hand with her other instead, both pushing his finger harder at her clit.

Rocking her hips faster, it only lasted a moment before she came again, her juices flooding, her body twitching around his cock. At the same time, his cock twitched with each shot of his jizz expelled from the head.

"Thank you," she said as they both caught their breath and she laid her head against his chest. "I love you, Michael. You're perfect for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael felt something warm and wet on the head of his cock and opened his eyes to see a mound of blonde hair at his crotch, the sound of Lizzy's mouth working for his seed filling the room. They were back in her bed, having moved there after he held her for a while on the sofa the night before. He didn't move, feeling his cock quickly grow to full hardness for her.

He wasn't surprised by her wake-up call that morning and not just because of her strong sexual appetite. She no doubt wanted to make up for his absence most of the previous day. Wanted to collect what was hers, every single drop of it.

Halting her sucking, she looked up at him with a grin on her face and said, "Good morning." She didn't resume the work with her mouth, though she kept both hands wrapped firmly around his cock, slowly stroking the thick shaft. "Since I have your full attention, I wanted to run an idea by you." She flicked her tongue at the underside of the fat head, teasing it, before continuing. "Tonight, I want you to appear on camera with me and fuck me. Would you like to do that?"

In response, Michael grabbed Lizzy by her hair and forced her mouth back onto his cock. She didn't resist and even went farther by taking in his cock until his balls were on her chin, able to deep throat him with a little more ease than the other day. She'd take his response as an agreement to go along with her plans for them that evening.

She kept his veiny meat down her throat as long as she could, her tongue uncontrollably wiggling against the underside of the pulsing shaft. Pulling back when she started gagging, she watched as she left behind a coat of her saliva all over his cock. Being sure to not break the seal of her lips on his cock, she kept the head in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue at it. Her hands once more wrapped around the shaft and she pumped hard and fast. Looking up at him as she worked, she dug the tip of her tongue into his piss hole, ending up with a tongue full of his oozing pre-cum.

He groaned in response, gripping her hair tighter. His cock twitched in her mouth and hands, already feeling close to cumming. For the moment, she was in control of him. He could easily end that control, but he didn't. He allowed her to continue having her way because he knew just how good the reward of doing so felt.

His heavy breathing hitching, she received her first load of cum for the day, long, sticky strings of his cum launching from his piss hole. Still looking up at him, she swallowed the hot load before gripping his shaft by the base and slowly working her hands up several times to get any lingering drops.

After a moment of continuing to suck at the fat head, she finally released her mouth from him and said, "I love having you for breakfast." She kissed the tip of his cock and giggled before removing her hands too. "Now for the rest of today, let's take it easy. I don't want either of us worn out before we even get started tonight."

At that, Lizzy climbed out of bed and a few minutes later, Michael heard the shower running. He wasn't sure if she intended for him to join her or not. He was guessing not after what she'd said about not getting worn out.

While she was still showering, he got out of bed too and headed downstairs. His mask was still on the sofa, but chose to leave it off for the time being. He didn't fully understand what she meant about appearing on camera with her that evening. He was guessing it involved the TV-typewriter hybrid though and while it seemed unlikely that anyone interested in him would be watching on the camera she mentioned, he felt it was still wise to have his mask on then.

When she was finished in the shower, she appeared downstairs and started cooking an actual breakfast for both of them again. He ate a little bit of it. He wasn't an expert on home cooking, but it at least tasted better than his usual meals. The meals he had to catch for himself.

Though she did little talking throughout breakfast, she kept her eyes on him pretty much the entire time. Eyes that were no doubt pondering what to do with his cock that evening. Eyes that wanted to begin before the evening was anywhere near.

The remainder of the day was quiet. If it was about two decades prior, the quiet, the calmness might have brought about a sense of paranoia. A suspicion that Sam Loomis or the police were closing in, trying their best to avoid alerting him. Those days were long gone though. Now it was just a small break until Lizzy wanted to play with his cock again.

Not long after breakfast, Lizzy headed out, not telling him where she was going, only promising to be back in the afternoon. During that time, Charles Lawson showed up again, knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell for several minutes before giving up, probably figuring that if he hadn't annoyed Lizzy into answering the door by that point, she definitely wasn't home.

Despite turning around and looking back at the house as he walked away disappointed, Charles failed to notice the pale mask staring out of a second floor window. Michael had one hand on the kitchen knife in his coveralls, just in case Charles decided to let himself in.

"I'm home!" Lizzy said from downstairs, the front door banging shut behind her.

Michael headed down the stairs to see that she'd returned with several shopping bags.

"No peeking," she said with giggle, hiding the bags behind her back as she gave the chin of his mask a kiss. "I hope you like what I bought though. Tonight's going to be special and I want to make it as perfect as possible for both of us."

Stashing a bottle of champagne from one of the bags in the fridge, she headed upstairs with the rest. "I'll call for you when I'm ready," she said from the top of the stairs before taking the bags to her room.

In one bag was a matching set of white lingerie. In another, smaller bag was a large tube of lube. There was still some lube left from the other day, but it wouldn't be enough for her plans with Michael. She removed a big, red vibrator from the same bag before taking red nail polish and other makeup out of another bag. Leaving the vibrator behind, she hauled everything else into the bathroom with her.

It took her a couple hours to get completely ready. She gave her pussy and legs a fresh shave before getting to work on her finger and toenails. Applying lipstick and eyeliner after, she then thoroughly coated the insides of her ass with the lube. As much as she imagined Michael probably enjoyed digging his fingers up her ass, she wanted him to be able to insert himself with as little preparation work for him as possible.

Once the bra, panties, and stockings were on, she returned to her room with towels, laying them out on her bed, followed by taking out her laptop. Setting it up where the camera would be able to see both of them, she navigated to the webcam show site, not yet actually pressing the button to start the show.

Instead, she went back to the top of the stairs and said, "Michael, grab the bottle of champagne from the fridge and come up here! I'm ready!"

Rising from the sofa, it only took him a moment to retrieve the bottle before appearing from the living room. His breathing started getting heavier just at the sight of her, his cock hardening. She motioned for him to climb the stairs to her, but it was an unnecessary motion. He quickly climbed the stairs, feeling that for a moment, he was functioning like a normal man. Being led by his cock, caring only to satisfy the urges Lizzy brought onto him.

He stopped in front of her and she reached out to remove his mask. He pushed her away, shaking his head slowly. He'd kill her before taking his mask off in front of any camera.

She looked disappointed by his refusal, but then she said, "My viewers will probably like you more with the mask on anyway. Adds kind of an extra kink to the whole thing." She moved a hand to grab his covered cock, squeezing the firm, hot bulge. "I'll take that as a sign that you approve of my outfit. Well, we better get started."

Taking the bottle of champagne with one hand and his hand with the other, she led him into her bedroom. He stopped in the doorway as she went over to her nightstand to set down and open the champagne. Peeling back the foil, she popped the cork and took a swig, able to feel the alcohol in her body almost instantly. Leaving the bottle on the nightstand, she went to her laptop and clicked to start her show. Within seconds, a few users were already in the chat room.

"Hi, guys," she said as she moved to sit on her bed. "As you can see, I have a special friend with me tonight." He remained in the doorway, staring at the laptop. She motioned for him to join her at the bed. "Come here so they can see you better."

He did so, but he didn't join her on the bed. That was fine by her for she couldn't wait any longer. Reaching up, she unzipped his coveralls, tugging his cock out for everyone watching to see. Laying on her stomach, she took the head into her mouth, sucking greedily, her tongue immediately targeting his piss hole. Using one arm to keep herself propped up, her free hand stroked the thick shaft, occasionally moving to squeeze at his big balls.

Normally, Lizzy wouldn't have moved so fast with her show, instead waiting for tips, but this wasn't any ordinary show nor was it with any ordinary man. She loved Michael and while it perhaps made her sound shallow, she loved his big cock. It was thick and long enough to make her feel thoroughly stretched and full, but not painfully so. Besides, she could hear the notification rapidly going off to tell her she was receiving tips.

The sound coming from her laptop only served as encouragement. Grabbing his cock by the base with her hand, she pulled back to flick her tongue at the fat, pulsing, leaking head of his cock. She teased the underside of the head with a few more flicks before taking the head back into her mouth, stroking the shaft a little faster and harder. She could hear his breathing getting heavier and that was when she tightly grasped the base of his cock, easing up on her sucking on the head, but not stopping completely either.

His cock twitched hard in her tight grasp and she felt his whole body jolt when she jammed her tongue against his piss hole, able to feel the slit around the tip of her tongue. She was tempted to release her hand. She knew it wouldn't take much more to make him cum if she did so, to feel a torrent of his fresh seed splash against her tongue. She didn't though, instead pulling her mouth off and giving the base of his shaft a hard squeeze before removing her hand too.

"Not yet," she said, looking up at him with teasing eyes. "Soon though, I promise."

Lizzy peeked at her laptop and was pleasantly surprised to see the large sum she'd already raked in through tips. The chat room was full of guys begging for her to continue working on her special friend, begging for so much more.

While she thanked her viewers for their tips and chatted a little more with them, Michael stared down at his still twitching cock, his balls aching for release. He looked into the camera again, wondering if he should make her finish him off. Show all of her viewers how he treated most women, with a hand around their throat, refusing to let them breathe, or the long, sharp blade of a knife plunged into their heart.

He did none of those things. He'd gotten to know her well in their short time together and he knew that she enjoyed when he came probably more than he did. He enjoyed cumming, it felt quite nice. But she seemed unable to get enough of anything his balls could produce for her.

After setting up a private room with the top tippers, a couple of whom gave her enough coins that would translate to over $100 when transferred to her bank account, she returned to Michael on her knees on the mattress.

Leaning up to whisper into his ear, she said, "My ass is already lubed up for you. Just undress yourself, except for your mask, lay down, and I'll take care of the rest." She kissed the lips of his mask hard while grabbing at his slightly calmed down cock again, stroking gently and rubbing her palm at the still moist head. "I want that big cock up my ass filling me with loads of your cum. It's going to feel so good for both of us."

Lizzy could hear Michael's breathing get heavier merely in excitement over her words. She was excited too, her pussy getting wetter at the nasty thoughts the words sent through her head. Climbing off of the mattress for a moment, she retrieved what was left of the new tube of lube along with the new vibrator, already removed from its packaging with batteries inserted.

When she turned back around, she was delighted to see Michael actually did undress for her, revealing his complete body to her for the first time, before moving into position. He laid down in the center of the bed, his long cock sticking straight up into the air, waiting for her. Her pussy quivered as her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. It was the perfect setup. A guy she truly loved laying on her bed with his hard cock out. A cock that wouldn't quit. She didn't look at the chat room again, but she had no doubt the viewers were encouraging her to climb aboard.

After placing the vibrator and lube on the bed, Lizzy grabbed her waistband and faced her laptop's camera, slowly peeling off the white panties, revealing her bald pussy to her viewers. Dropping the panties to the floor, she faced Michael again, who was only staring at her, his hands laying at his sides. The only sign of life was his slowly rising and lowering chest and hard cock.

Michael watched as she stepped towards the bed and climbed on at the foot. He felt naked in more ways than one without his coveralls. He knew he didn't have to remove them. If he'd refused, she might have begged him and pouted, but there was no way for her to force him to do anything. He wanted to remove them. He knew removing them would make what she had in mind easier. He understood the gist of what she had planned and had no doubts about her promise that it would feel good.

Grabbing his cock by the shaft in one hand, she put the dripping head into her mouth for another taste of his pre-cum. She dug the tip her tongue into his piss hole again, not because there was a lack of pre-cum but because she enjoyed doing that to him and was pretty sure he got some pleasure out of it too, his cock twitching hard in response.

Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth off of the fat head. She could have sucked on it all night. She wasn't sure she'd want to stop even if he had to pee. She worshiped his long, thick, beautiful cock. It was perfect. It was hers.

Opening the lube, she poured some out into her hands and proceeded to rub it all over his cock, starting with the head and shaft before rubbing any excess onto his heavy balls. Carefully, she stood up on the mattress and faced away from him before carefully lowering her ass towards his cock.

For a moment, he had a great view of her puckered anus. He'd already been inside it once and he looked forward to a second entry. Instinctively, he raised his hands to grab her hips and help balance and guide her to his cock as she squat down lower. When the head of his cock poked her ass cheeks, she reached down to grab the shaft and line his cock up with her eager asshole.

He dug his fingertips lightly into her flesh as she pressed the shiny, bulbous head against her anus, pre-cum oozing onto her hand. Thanks to his well-lubed cock and her well-lubed ass, it took her no time to work the head past her tight sphincter. His breathing hitched at the sudden pressure and he heard her gasp too. She remained in her squat, not moving, only breathing a little heavier than before, her hole squeezing the fat head repeatedly. He wondered if she was waiting for him to push her down further onto his cock when she began to slowly lower her body further. She leaned forward until she could put her hands on the mattress and he was able to fully see his veiny shaft disappearing further into her slippery insides.

"Oh god," Lizzy groaned, stopping her descent for a moment with a couple fat inches to go. She used one hand to rub at her clit, causing herself to moan and her bowels gripping his hot meat tighter, trying to pull in the rest. "You're so big, baby!"

She was close to cumming already, teetering on the edge. Her pussy was dripping heavily, thanks in part to how wet she managed to make herself prior to penetration. She ran a hand over her swollen pussy lips, coating her palm in juice before raising her palm to her face and licking it clean. Being with Michael made her appreciate the taste of herself more than ever before and she had no doubt the viewers of her show appreciated such a small but still naughty maneuver. No more than ten seconds went by before there were a new tip notifications.

Placing both hands on the bed in front of her again, she pushed down more to force the rest of his big cock up her ass. Whining, she could feel her anus stretching slightly more as the last of his shaft slid into her. She knew he'd had his cock balls deep in her ass before, but it felt far different to sit on his cock versus having him feed it into her from behind.

Still squatting and leaning forward, she rubbed her clit again, squeezing his cock hard with her thoroughly stretched asshole. She knew her viewers couldn't see much in that position, nor would Michael feel much pleasure, but she didn't care. She was determined to cum. And a moment later, cum she did, moaning loudly as she came, more juices gushing from her pussy, a lot it it dripping down onto his balls and then the towels underneath their bodies.

As soon as she caught her breath, she slowly began to raise her ass, her bowels gripping his cock head in an attempt to prevent it from leaving. Before it could leave, she dropped back down, fully filling her ass with his long cock again. She groaned as she was refilled and she heard his breathing get a little heavier. She slowly rose once more before dropping her ass again. She repeated this until she could bounce up and down on his cock at a decent speed.

Her thighs were getting slightly sore from squatting down for so long, yet she loved how it felt to repeatedly empty and fill her bowels with his fat, slick, pulsing meat. Her pussy was sopping wet and she was close to cumming again. She wanted Michael to cum too, at least once, before she switched tactics. She would be surprised he hadn't cum yet after not finishing the earlier blow job if it was any other man.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum again!" she moaned through heavy breathing, seesawing faster on his big cock as she rubbed her clit rapidly again. Her insides repeatedly and uncontrollably gripped at his thickness, giving her a strong feel for his veins and the huge ridge separating the head from the shaft. "Your dick feels so good up my ass! Oh god! I'm going to cum so hard!"

With a squeal, she did cum again, much harder than before, juices squirting from between her shaking legs and soaking into the towels. At the same time, he gripped her ass cheeks hard, his cock twitching hard as he came too, grunting as he launched several strings of sticky cum into her depths.

"Oh fuck, that was good!" she declared as both she and Michael caught their breaths, her legs still shaking. Looking directly into the camera, she then said with a small laugh, "If you guys are wondering, he did cum too. But don't go, we're just getting started. Maybe I'll even let you see how much he cums when we're done."

Reaching over to her nightstand, Lizzy grabbed the neck of the champagne bottle and took a big swig, quenching her thirst. She would have offered Michael some if he was willing to remove his mask, but she had huge doubts that he'd be willing even for a drink. More for her. She did enjoy champagne almost as much as wine, after all.

Finally getting out of her squatting position, she sat plainly on his cock, rocking back and forth slowly, grinding on his still firm meat with her ass. She spread her legs wide to give everyone a good shot of her glistening, smooth, dripping pussy before she continue. That was when he slid a hand around her waist to feel her hot, sticky slit for himself, rubbing the fat lips before sliding a couple fingers in.

"Mmm," she purred into the dark green bottle, rocking her hips a little harder as she sipped more before setting it back on the nightstand.

After just a moment of fingering her pussy however, Michael retracted his fingers and reached up to her bra straps, undoing it. She let the bra fall to the bed before reaching down to toss it into the floor with her panties. This left her only in her white stockings. Her body was his to do as he pleased, so long as she was allowed to keep his cock crammed up her anus until they couldn't cum anymore.

He slid both of his warm hands around Lizzy's sides until he could reach her breasts, palming them, her nipples already hard and jutting out. He pinched them in his fingers, tugging them, hard but not painfully so. Playing with her breasts wasn't something he showed interest in before, but she was happy to have the attention. She groaned again, continuing her rocking, now intentionally squeezing her anus around his cock, teasing him, ready for more cumming, though when wasn't she with him?

Grabbing the vibrator finally, she gave it a quick coating of lube as well, not that it was really necessary with how wet she'd become and still was. Gently, she leaned back onto Michael's firm body, laying on him, keeping her legs spread. Without starting it, she pressed the tip of the red machine to her clit. Between the vibrator and feeling lightheaded from the champagne, she was certain the evening was about to get a lot messier. Rocking her hips down against him, wanting him to know that she still wanted him to participate, she started the vibrator, her whole body shuddering as the tip teased her clit. She kept it there for a moment, letting out short, loud squeaks before moving the tip down slightly and pressing it against her swollen pussy lips, the slippery, red plastic easily and quickly disappearing into her slit.

Michael rocked up against Lizzy as she buried the vibrator into her pussy. He could feel its shock waves in his cock, especially when she turned up the strength. It tingled up and down the shaft and made the head feel extra sensitive. He wasn't sure he liked it more than simply thrusting his cock in and out of her tight asshole, but it wasn't bad. He'd no doubt cum again, as he knew she wanted.

Able to reach them even easier, he grabbed her breasts again, kneading the flesh in his fingers before tugging at her nipples again, letting them snap back in mid-stretch. At the same time, he rocked his hips against her faster, grinding his cock against her clenched bowels. He felt himself pulsing again, especially as Lizzy began to thrust the vibrator in and out of her pussy.

"Shit, keep going!" she said and he rocked harder while groping her tits again. "Don't stop!"

She thrust her vibrator faster and rocked her body back against him. She was close again, her toes curling in pleasure. With her free hand, she reached down to feel his balls, still feeling quite full to her. She squeezed and pulled at them gently before moving the hand to her clit, rubbing fast as she pumped the vibrator faster. Moaning more, she pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and could only watch as more of her hot juice shot out onto the towels. Her pussy quivering and her bowels snapping repeatedly around Michael's cock, practically begging for more of his juice, she shoved the vibrator back into her messy pussy, fucking herself with it hard and fast.

Her breathing remained heavy and she rocked back against Michael harder, able to feel his cock pulsing harder. He was close again himself and that only encouraged her to work more towards own next orgasm. As if he sensed her intentions, which wouldn't be a first, he suddenly released her nipples and grabbed the vibrator from her hands. Readjusting the angle just slightly, he ensured it hit her g-spot with each of his own, powerful thrusts.

"Oh fuck!" she blurted out, her hands shooting to her own thighs, both to give her something to grab and to spread her legs even further. "Fuck, you're going to make me cum again! Oh shit, don't stop! Shit!"

He didn't stop, working the red toy much harder than she was capable of doing, thrusting it deep into her sopping slit with both of his big hands. She bucked her body harder against him in response, her anus gripping his thick shaft as tightly as it possibly could. He grunted again as he balls released another torrent of his cum, the white seed again launching deep into her bowels. As she moaned loudly in response, he removed the vibrator from her gaping pussy and more of her juices flowed and spit out over the towels.

They both stopped and for a moment, the only sounds was their combined heavy breathing, the still-going vibrator, and a near-constant stream of tip notifications. After she caught her breath, she took the vibrator from him to turn it off and reached for the bottle of champagne, downing more.

Despite her desire to fuck Michael dry, she wasn't sure could keep going. Her pussy was sore, especially after he used the vibrator on her and she was starting to feel mildly uncomfortable from sitting on his huge cock for such an extended period.

After more champagne, she set the now more than half empty bottle back down and being careful, slightly dizzy, she lifted herself back off of Michael's cock. On all fours, she felt his hot cum begin to trickle out of her also gaping anus. Reaching back, she caught some in her hand before reaching towards the camera with it.

"See guys? All for me," she said before licking her palm, tasting his delicious cum. His cum that had filled her ass and was now leaking down her legs to the towels. "But I think that's it for us tonight. I'm not sure my friend's worn out, but I am."

Climbing off the bed, she closed the laptop to end the session amid protests to not stop yet. That was okay. She'd glanced at her tips for the night beforehand and noticed she'd made more in tips that night than ever before. She'd have plenty of extra cash once she returned to college, all thanks to Michael.

"Well, we should probably do a little cleaning tonight before bed, but I'm not sure if we should begin with ourselves or with everything else," Lizzy said, mainly thinking of the now dirty towels. Hopefully they'd been enough to protect her bedspread. "I say ourselves first."

Grabbing the bottle of champagne and then Michael's hand to help him out of bed, she led him to the bathroom. After she convinced him to remove his mask now that the show was over, they showered together. Another first. There was no more sex that night, but she couldn't stop kissing him under the hot water as they washed away their juices and the lube. She'd be sore in the morning probably, but it had been worth it. She loved him. He was everything she could ask for in a man.


End file.
